pjhobbitfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey is a high fantasy adventure film released in 2012. It stars Ian McKellan as Gandalf, Martin Freeman as a young Bilbo Baggins, Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield, James Nesbitt as Bofur, Ken Stott as Balin, Cate Blanchett as Galadriel, Ian Holm as older Bilbo baggins, Christopher Lee as Saruman, Hugo Weaving as Elrond, Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins, and Andy Serkis as Gollum. The movie is followed by two back to back sequels: The Desolation of Smaug and The Battle of the Five Armies. Plot summary The adventure follows the journey of title character Bilbo Baggins, who is swept into an epic quest to reclaim the lost Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor from the fearsome dragon Smaug. Approached out of the blue by the wizard Gandalf the Grey, Bilbo finds himself joining a company of thirteen dwarves led by the legendary warrior, Thorin Oakenshield. Their journey will take them into the Wild; through treacherous lands swarming with Goblins and Orcs, deadly Wargs and Giant Spiders, Shapeshifters and Sorcerers.'' Although their goal lies to the East and the wastelands of the Lonely Mountain first they must escape the goblin tunnels, where Bilbo meets the creature that will change his life forever... Gollum. Here, alone with Gollum, on the shores of an underground lake, the unassuming Bilbo Baggins not only discovers depths of guile and courage that surprise even him, he also gains possession of Gollum's "precious" ring that holds unexpected and useful qualities... A simple, gold ring that is tied to the fate of all Middle-earth in ways Bilbo cannot begin to know. Plot synopsis Prologue The dragon sickness On September 22, TA 3001, Bilbo Baggins is turning 111 today. He goes over to his mother's hope chest and takes out a red book and begins writing it. Bilbo tells the tale of his late Friend, Thorin Oakenshield in his earlier days. The flashbacks reveal Dale, the neighboring . Thorin lived in the Mountain with his father and grandfather. All of the Dwarves mined and had a prosperous kingdom, and even had allied with the King of Greenwood, Thranduil. Despite all these efforts, Thrór's love of gold became too fierce with Thorin watching from a distance. Destruction of Erebor One day, Thorin and Balin hear something from afar and Thorin knows the Dragon Smaug was coming. HE destroyed Dale and forced the Dwarves out of Erebor. Thorin begged for Thranduil's help but the Elf turned away. Thorin was forced to lead his followers out into the wastelands of Dunland and he never forgave nor forgot what happened that day for the rest of his life. In another corner of the world, there was Bilbo Baggins, who was a carefree hobbit. He approaches Gandalf with his wooden sword, causing the dwarf and hobbit to meet for the first time. Frodo attempts to read the book; however Bilbo quickly closes the book and snatches back his picture of him as a young man and stuffs it back into the book. He later questions what the letters on his desk are, as Frodo responds they are responses to the invitations. Rejoiced that everyone will be coming, he is however, darkened when he learns that the Sackville-Bagginses would rather he ask them in person. Bilbo claims that will happen "over his dead body"; and he begins hiding all of the golden treasures on account of what happened when Lobelia Sackville-Baggins tried to stuff her pockets with Bilbo's silver spoons. Bilbo begins to tell Frodo to keep an eye out for Lobelia, but stops before he finishes his sentence and dismisses it. Bilbo, not wanting to be disturbed, created a sign reading, "No admittance, except on party business." When Frodo attempts to talk to him of others finding him odd and unsociable, Bilbo dismisses it completely and tells Frodo to hang the sign on the wall. Frodo asks his uncle if Gandalf will be coming, to which Bilbo responds, that Gandalf wouldn't miss it for the world. As Frodo tells Bilbo that he is off, the hobbit asks where Frodo is off to, to which the lad responds that he is going to meet Gandalf at East Farthing Wood. Frodo with a book in hand goes surprise him there. Bilbo remembers that Gandalf doesn't approve of being late, and states that when he (Bilbo) himself was young, Bilbo was never late and was on time towards everything and nothing unexpected ever happen Sixty years earlier, Bilbo is back to fifty years old, smoking on a morning in April. There he is approached by Gandalf, who says he's looking for someone to share an adventure with. However, Bilbo directly tells him no before going to retreat back in Bag End. At the end of the conversation, Gandalf points out that he shouldn't be addressed as some man who is selling buttons at the door. Slowly Bilbo realizes that the old man was in fact Gandalf, a family friend of both the Bagginses and the Took clan. Bilbo then remembers the fireworks at his grandfather's midsummer's eve parties, and states that he had no idea that Gandalf was still in business. In retaliation, Gandalf asks, "And where else should I be?" But then he states that he'll find everything amusing and "goes to inform the others. Bilbo stops him, saying he doesn't want any adventures before going into his hobbit hole and locking the door. Later in the film, Bilbo goes to the market where he is a bit paranoid that Gandalf might be stalking him. He is approached by one of the local farmers, Mr. Worrywort. Bilbo asks if he has seen a "wizard around his parts". Mr. Worrywort remembers Gandalf's description. While he does that, Bilbo sees a sack that he mistakes to be Gandalf's hat and tries to retreat, only to find that it is only hobbits carrying a basket as well as a sack. Smaug's eye The thrush flies over the desolate area near where the secret entrance is allegedly at. It takes a snail and begins knocking on the mountain. In the treasure room, a gigantic figure is seen underneath a pile of gold. The creature is Smaug, who opens his eye, aware that Thorin and company are coming. Release Home media The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D on 19 March 2013, with an extended edition, with 13 minutes of additional footage and three bonus discs containing approximately nine hours of special features, released on 5 November 2013. In the United Kingdom, the film was released on 8 April 2013. Reception Critical acclaim The film was mostly commented by critics as "positive" with "several hints of negative responses". Martin Freeman and Richard Armitage have been praised for their role as Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield, respectively. Soundtrack Main article: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey/Soundtrack A soundtrack was released to correspond with the film. It was released on December 11, 2012, a mere three days before the film was released in theaters. cast See The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey/Credits for more info Trivia Chronology * The flashbacks take place before The Fellowship of the Ring and The Lord of the Rings series altogether **The flashback of Bilbo finding the One Ring in the first Lord of the Rings coincides with the "Riddles in the Dark" scene * The present day events take place before The Fellowship of the Ring's present day timeline and after the creation and Finding of the One Ring and after Gollum murders his cousin for the ring. * The flashbacks in the Battle of Moria takes place after the finding of the One Ring by Gollum and its creation and directly after Smaug took over Erebor and before the entire Quest of Erebor **The Battle of Moria flashbacks coincide with Thorin telling this flashback to Gandalf in The Desolation of Smaug. Category:Films Category:Out of universe information